


Doesn't Add Up

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, asexual!Stiles, hints of harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek notices, is when he's hiding in Stiles' room, hiding from the law that happens to be Stiles' dad, something doesn't smell right, or more accurately something is missing from the smell of a teenage boy's room.</p>
<p>He doesn't say anything, just lets it go, but it sits there idly in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>After that he starts to take more notice, not only of the boy, but how the boy is slightly different, slightly not what he's expecting, and that smell is still missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Add Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: Um Teen? Not that explicit in the slightest
> 
> Warnings: Not many, some hints of sexual harassment. 
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

The first time Derek notices, is when he's hiding in Stiles' room, hiding from the law that happens to be Stiles' dad, something doesn't smell right, or more accurately something is missing from the smell of a teenage boy's room.

 

He doesn't say anything, just lets it go, but it sits there idly in the back of his mind.

 

After that he starts to take more notice, not only of the boy, but how the boy is slightly different, slightly not what he's expecting, and that smell is still missing.

 

Oh Stiles talks a good talk, he says the right things, he even pretends the right things, but no matter how much he talks about what he does at night alone in his room, or about the browser history he can't show his dad, there's that little hitch in his heartbeat, that little thing that says he's lying.

 

And Derek has no idea why he's lying.

 

All the time they search for the Alpha and then discover it's Peter, all the way through to that final battle, where Derek loses his uncle once again, Stiles never once looks at anyone other than Lydia.

 

Even when Derek becomes the Alpha, Stiles looks at no one other than Lydia. All through that terrible time of the Kanima attacks, when Derek berates himself for biting Jackson, Stiles looks at Lydia. After the battle when Jackson finally becomes a werewolf, then, Stiles looks away from Lydia.

 

But he doesn't look at anyone else.

 

He fakes crushes on celebrities and Derek doesn't understand why, something doesn't add up, and for the first time since the fire, he gets curious about a human.

 

So he sits, and he watches, and he waits.

 

*

 

With Erika and Boyd caught by the Alpha Pack, they are forced to join that Pack, and from a distance Derek sees for himself how unhappy they are. There's little he can do for them unless they come to him and ask him to become their Alpha again.

 

Jackson's family can't cope with the way Jackson has been acting, so they send him away, luckily the normally idiotic teenager came to Stiles and told him, so that Derek had the time to get Jackson accepted into a new Pack, and Lydia couldn't follow him, but they’re already planning to attend college together.

 

Scott and Allison are soon back together, and that’s doomed from the start, though Peter is enjoying annoying Derek with it, it seems his uncle has guessed the truth about Kate and is twisting the knife when he can.

 

Isaac is probably the only werewolf that is even slightly normal and settling into his new life.  He's gotten a job with the vet and he's dividing his time with his Pack and with Scott.

 

And that brings Derek back to Stiles, as the boy is pushed to one side and away from Scott, yes Stiles is spending more time with Lydia, the once girl of his dreams, and at best it's bittersweet, as every time Derek runs into them in public, the lingering smell of pain from Stiles is always there.

 

But the pain is getting less and Stiles still doesn’t look at anyone else.

 

*

 

It’s not until midway through the teenagers’ junior year that Derek gets even a hint of a break on the puzzle that is Stiles.  The boy, who happily hugs Scott and Allison, tells them he loves them, and makes gagging noises if they make out too long in front of him, is buying groceries when he bumps into Derek.

 

And he smells afraid, it’s not the high level of fear that Derek’s smelt from him during the various crises they’ve been in, but its there and the boy is jumpy.  Enough that he squeaks and startles away from Derek, before covering and talking too much and too fast as he inches away.

 

Only to freeze suddenly and inch back again.

 

The scent of Erika is in the air and the female werewolf stalks down the aisle her gaze locked on Stiles, it’s not until she’s closer that she startles and notices Derek.

 

She stops whatever she’s doing and leaves without a backward glance.

 

Stiles breathes out and Derek finds himself freezing in place as the teen leans into him as if seeking help staying upright, “Dude, that was close. Thanks Derek I owe you one.”

 

And he’s serious, completely serious, as if Derek has saved his life.

 

All around the shop Stiles sticks close to Derek and Derek tucks this new piece of the puzzle away.  He even walks Stiles to his jeep and lets Stiles make a fuss about going to the Sheriff’s department to pick his dad up.  In the shadows Erika melts back into the night leaving them alone and she misses how Stiles breathes out in relief.

 

*

 

That sparks a new addition to Derek’s pack, because one Stiles Stilinski turns up one day and settles in to fight verbally with Peter, pet Isaac on his head and mutter about curls and cute puppies and to sit near Derek and whine about how the house is falling down and why can’t they get cable.

 

No amount of growling will make him go away, and Derek catches him ‘borrowing’ his leather jacket on more than one occasion, on those days Stiles leaves the Hale house reeking of Derek as if he’d planned it that way.

 

Derek has absolutely no idea what’s sparked this, and when Scott storms the house with Allison, and Lydia, and a strange girl who makes the biggest love sick eyes at Stiles, he’s even more confused.

 

Scott is being an idiot and saying Derek’s blackmailing Stiles into being here, Allison is moping and Lydia is threatening to do bodily harm to anyone that hurts Stiles.  The new girl is standing there and gazing at Stiles soulfully as if he’s her knight in shining armour.

 

Stiles has moved over to Peter of all people, and is actually letting the older man snipe at Lydia, who’s ready to castrate Derek’s uncle and rebury him under the Hale house, preferably alive.

 

Isaac is trying to sooth Scott and that seems to be working so Derek leaves well alone.

 

Allison and the new girl are sticking together.

 

Derek takes the time to study the girl, her hair is every colour that can come out of a bottle, it should be a mess but it looks more like a rainbow, its surprisingly pretty.  And the girl is pretty too.  She has big blue eyes, her t-shirt proclaims her as a ‘Nerd-Lover’, everything about her screams geek, just like Stiles.

 

And the arousal coming off of her isn’t subtle, nor is the elbow Allison is giving her as she nods towards Stiles, who’s doing a good impression of trying to get behind Peter, to the point he’s actually touching Peter, voluntarily and not griping about it.

 

The strangest thing about all of this is how quiet Stiles is being, he’s not saying a word and that worries Derek the most.

 

The girl’s awkward and shy walk towards Stiles is almost heartbreaking but Stiles is so resolutely not looking at her that Derek waits for the inevitable rejection and teenage angst to start up.

 

Instead Stiles’ heartbeat picks up and suddenly the boy explodes, if Derek hadn’t been watching so intently he wouldn’t notice how Stiles manages to rile Scott back up, gets Lydia to start in on Peter, all while Stiles mentions his dad and how he has to go home, and waving his arms all over the place he vanishes out of the front door, and a few moments later his jeep is leaving the property at high speed.

 

With no Stiles there Scott leaves taking the girls with him, Lydia and Allison comforting the new girl.  Isaac goes with them to spend the night at Scott’s and do video games as the girls plan a sleep over and lots of ice-cream.

 

In the silence of the house Peter grunts out, “Well that certainly explains some things,” and goes to his hidden laptop to boot it up.

 

Feigning disinterest Derek gets a soda from the ruined kitchen and pretending to rest he sits on the sofa, Peter gets up hours later to use the bathroom and Derek sneaks over to this laptop, he scans the screen and reads one word, ‘Asexual’.

 

He has no idea what it is but he tells Peter he’s going for a run and races through the forest patrolling his territory.

 

*

 

Three days later Derek is in the library and logs onto a computer in the corner, he has good views of the exits and no one can read his screen, he pulls up a search engine and taps in ‘Asexual’, and he literally can’t believe what he’s reading.

 

Peter has to have deliberately left that screen up to mess with Derek, because this can’t be anything to do with Stiles

 

Not Stiles who is constantly talking about wanting sex, about the websites his dad would freak over, about…

 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees two younger teen boys, one of them is constantly talking about girls and is being really crude, though his heartbeat is tripping so many times his lies should be obvious to everyone. His eyes are staying firmly on his male friend’s face and when his friend moves to bend over and pick up a book on a low lying shelf the first boy’s face and rapidly rising scent of arousal prove that the boy is mostly probably gay.

 

So why lie about it?

 

Why over compensate by talking about girls so much?

 

Oh.

 

Overcompensate.

 

Stiles is overcompensating. 

 

That’s if he really is asexual.

 

But it would explain the total lack of arousal or cum smells around Stiles.  He never smells of them.  Derek is very aware that Isaac masturbates, the teen can’t hide the smell of that.  Even Peter masturbates, though what his uncle pictures is something Derek doesn’t want to contemplate.  Derek rarely masturbates, he’s had a low sex drive since before and after the fire, but that could be psychological or simply how Derek is.

 

To be on the safe side he checks out Stiles’ ADHD and the list of side effects of the medication the boy is on.

 

It leads him to accept that Stiles may indeed be asexual, and he’s hiding it by standing in plain sight around sexual people.  Derek knows firsthand how frustrating it is to be a born werewolf, how he has to hide all the extra senses he has, to pretend not to know things that are blatantly obvious to his nose or hearing.

 

He doesn’t understand how Stiles might not feel any sexual attraction, but he might have a glimmering of understanding as to why Stiles is hiding it.

 

Wiping his browser history he leaves the library, but not before he overhears the second boy say something derogatory about gay people, and the boy misses how his friend flinches and smells of shame.

 

*

 

The fallout from Scott’s pack storming the Hale house continues in school, Isaac is torn about staying loyal to Derek, and Stiles is apparently openly fighting with Scott now.

 

Derek hears about Erika draping herself all over Stiles and offering Stiles a place in the Alpha pack, with her, as her lover.  Then the new girl, who’s name is Kayla and she’s Allison’s third cousin four times removed on her dad’s side, or something, bitch slapped Erika with a tray in the canteen.

 

They’re fighting over Stiles.

 

Both of them are trying to use sex to sway Stiles to their side and are touching him every chance they get.  From what Derek remembers of Erika’s sex drive, that’s a lot of touching.

 

And if Stiles is asexual it can’t be a picnic for him.  He might not want anything to do with a relationship or he could be a romantic asexual and want a relationship, but without the sex, or he could be demisexual and needed to form a strong emotional connection before wanting sex.

 

Sighing Derek makes plans for his pack to go out for dinner the following evening, and Peter is annoyed they aren’t going somewhere fancy, though Isaac is happy to go out.  Texting Stiles he invites him along, as far as he’s aware Stiles is still part of the Pack until the boy says otherwise.

 

He gets a dumb almost funny text back but Stiles is up for eating out too.

 

He might not be able to protect the boy from the sexual harassment going on in school, but he can give him a break and let him relax for an evening.

 

*

 

As normal Derek’s plan goes completely to shit.

 

Scott is trying not to pitch a fit in the parking lot, Peter is calling Melissa a Milf, Erika and Kayla are failing to fight subtly over Stiles and Derek ends up growling at them all and he knows his eyes have turned red.

 

“Enough, we are going for pizza, as a Pack,” he points at his car and Stiles silently climbs in with Isaac, they sit in the back as Peter lounges in the front passenger seat and Derek hides his sigh.

 

Going for pizza breaks the tension and Stiles is soon talking and chattering away, he snarks with Peter but it lacks bite, he commiserates with Isaac over the stupidity of the teachers and he’s generally back to being Stiles.

 

Until Isaac’s eyes practically pop out of his head and Derek turns to see the most stunning woman he’s ever seen walk into the place, and she smells of sex, like she’s just had it and she wants more of it.

 

Stiles turns and stares too but his reactions are slightly off, he really isn’t interested and Derek has to accept that, though when Isaac mutters about being in love and wanting to be her sex slave, Peter nods and says it might be worth it.

 

But it makes Stiles quieten down again and Derek steals one of his curly fries just to make him squawk and start mouthing off.  It makes Derek smile and he deliberately snatches another fry while leaving his cheese balls undefended so Stiles can retaliate and gloat at his win of taking two cheese balls.  Derek does his best bitch face to fool Stiles into believing he really did win all on his own.

 

Peter lifts an eyebrow, which Derek ignores.

 

Dropping Stiles off at his jeep Derek watches him drive off and then takes them home, to the ruined house, Isaac yawns and drifts upstairs to sleep.  Peter sprawls elegantly on the couch and stares amusedly clearly ready to start picking and poking so Derek walks off and goes for a run.

 

*

 

Now that he’s aware of the situation Derek is stumped how to help Stiles deal with it, yes the pair of them fight, and Derek can admit that he mishandled Stiles a lot when they first met, to the point he feels guilty about it.  He’s fairly certain that Stiles wouldn’t have left him to die when he was hit by that bullet, Stiles just likes to whine and bitch.

 

Sneaking up on the high school, Derek lurks and listens to the students.

 

Stiles is a fairly hot topic of conversation, the students are divided on which of the two girls the boy should pick.  Some favour Erika because she’s a hot sexy bitch, others think Kayla because she’s sweet and geeky like Stiles, a few say he should do both of them.  No one mentions Stiles not dating and they can’t understand why he won’t pick one or both of the girls, there’s a couple of gossips mentioning that there might be something ‘wrong’ with Stiles if he’s not interested in having sex with two very willing girls.

 

Frowning Derek goes back to the library and this time he searches for discrimination and problems that asexual people face.  It’s not pretty.  It’s not nice and it explains why Stiles is trying so hard to fit in.  When he’s older he’ll still get hate for being different but he’d get more understanding too.

 

And then Derek finds unconfirmed reports of attacks, sexual attacks on asexuals, as if that would convince them they should desired sex.

 

Clearing his browser history he leaves and goes for a run, tomorrow is Saturday, Stiles can hide at the Hale house all weekend, so he’ll be safe there.

 

*

 

Just as he thought Stiles appears bright and early on Saturday morning, and the boy is beginning to look worn and tired.  The harassment is taking it’s toll on him, the effort of hiding who and what he is getting to him.

 

By the end of the weekend Stiles is bouncy and happy again.

 

Derek has to do something but he’s not sure what.

 

*

 

Picking up Isaac from school that Wednesday, Derek witnesses both girls stalking Stiles out of school and up to his jeep.  It seems Stiles is losing patience and he even snaps at them.

 

He manages to evade them and escapes.

 

But it’s clear the problem is only getting worse and Stiles isn’t doing anything about it.  Or else he doesn’t know what to do about it.  Males are supposed to enjoy female attention, not tell them to get lost.

 

Sighing under his breath, Derek takes Isaac home and then drives to see the Argents.  He really doesn’t want to.  But he rings the bell and does his best to be non-threatening as Allison answers the doorbell; he asks to see Chris and then stays outside as the older Hunter joins him on the front garden.

 

Doing his best to explain that Stiles isn’t interested in Kayla without mentioning the asexuality is difficult, but Argent dismisses it and says that Stiles will end up picking Kayla because obviously they have more in common, unmentioned is the fact that Erika is a werewolf and therefore no human would ever choose her.

 

Somehow Derek refrains from pointing out that Allison picked a werewolf, or that Stiles might be harbouring worries and fears from being beaten up in the Argent’s basement, instead he lets the man go into his house and Derek tries again but with the Alpha Pack.

 

They have even less sympathy and seem to think that Stiles should be grateful that Erika is interested, after all the boy is human and therefore weak.  Perhaps being with this better Pack would convince the boy to ask for the Bite.

 

Frustrated Derek leaves and storms home.

 

He’d ask Peter for help but his uncle would use it against them somehow.  He can’t ask Stiles because Stiles is the one trapped in this mess.  He honestly has no idea what to do.

 

In the distance he hears the sound of a police siren and perhaps he can use that to his advantage.

 

*

 

Stalking the Sheriff of Beacon Hills is harder than it looks, but Derek gets the man alone at the gas station and leans against the police cruiser.  He hedges as much as he can but asks for advice on how to deal with sexual harassment if you’re a man.

 

Derek’s had so many women and a few men throw themselves at him, perhaps he can use some of this too.

 

The Sheriff is taken aback at first but agrees to coffee.

 

And Derek spends the next two hours being forcibly reminded of how like his dad Stiles is, the sheer potential is mind blowing, and frightening, because Stiles is still learning about morality and the consequences of his actions, the Sheriff has a life time of experience under his belt but he’s got that ability to cut through bullshit and find the truth.

 

They part and Derek promises to call if he needs help, even though it’s not him, though he’s determined to talk to Stiles and get Stiles to talk to his dad, that would help with so much of it.

 

*

 

Having a plan in his mind should have warned him the thing was going to explode in his face.  He goes to pick up Isaac later that day and it seems the whole Stiles situation has reached boiling point.

 

Most of the students are out the front of the school and grouped together making a circle, Derek can hear Kayla and Erika, he can also hear Stiles trying to tell them he’s not interested and to leave him alone.

 

There are catcalls and jeers from the crowd, and not one teacher in sight.  Scott, Allison and Lydia are urging Stiles to pick Kayla.  Boyd says Erika.  Isaac doesn’t seem to know what to do and is standing by Stiles not doing anything.  The mood of the crowd is turning ugly and Derek pushes his way forward, he has no idea what he’s doing and he’s aware there’s another adult doing the same thing but he doesn’t know who it is as the wind is in the wrong direction.

 

In the middle of the circle is a frantic Stiles and Derek hesitates for a few seconds, damn it the kid held him up in a swimming pool for two hours, hid him from his dad, bitched and whined and complained but never stopped helping.

 

He knows this is going to get worse but he walks straight up to Stiles and slings his arm around the teen asking if he’s ready to go.  Throwing the keys of his Camaro at Isaac, and warning the werewolf not to put a scratch on it, he turns to drag Stiles away and discovers the other adult was the Sheriff coming to rescue his son.

 

Derek waits for the man to shoot him or arrest him or something, only he’s staring at Stiles then the two girls, then Stiles and that Stilinski brain must have worked out what’s going on because he simply nods and ‘reminds’ Derek to grab take out before coming over for family dinner.

 

Stiles is leaning into Derek and he has to help the boy walk to his jeep, they make their escape and though he’s trying to hide it, Stiles is shaking and seriously upset, it means he mouths off more and the jeep may weave on the road, but one Chinese order later they’re heading home and Derek is dreading this confrontation.

 

Welcomed into the Stilinski home Derek swiftly learns why the Sheriff has been voted in so many times, he only just manages not to sing like a canary and Stiles soon forgives him when he learns Derek told his dad almost nothing and was fishing for ways to help Stiles.

 

The meal is actually pleasant from that point on and there’s a moment of emotional bonding between Stiles and his dad before Derek finishes his food, and he hides a smile hoping this is turning point for Stiles to get the time and space he needs to be happy.

 

So of course Scott storms into the house and the Sheriff gets to see the two boys verbally fight again.  Mostly about how Scott hates Derek and Stiles should have the good taste to date Kayla so they can go out on double dates, and Stiles goes silent, pale, sways for a second and then declares his undying love for Derek.

 

And Stiles’ heart doesn’t skip a beat.

 

Derek barely manages to close his dropped jaw before Scott sees him and gathers his wits to not look like he’s been poleaxed.  If anything the Sheriff seems amused at Derek’s expense, though he turns more serious when the fight resumes and he shows Scott the front door threatening to call Scott’s mom.

 

Two hours later and Derek is able to escape the Stilinski house, he’s learnt one major thing today, if one Stilinski is hazardous, then two scheming together are an unstoppable force of nature, and he’s somehow gained a fake underage boyfriend.  Stiles has come out to his dad in a way, he’s admitted to being bi but not the asexual part so Derek’s assuming Stiles is biromantic.

 

He leaves them to their family moment and goes home to Isaac and Peter wanting to know all the details and the knowledge that Scott’s not talking to Isaac anymore.  Peter is finding the whole dating Stiles thing hilarious, Isaac only wants them to be happy and is looking forward to seeing more of Stiles.

 

*

 

This is the opening that Peter has apparently been waiting for because he ambushes Derek with reams of paper about properties with running water and electricity and he harps on about the Sheriff and the health hazards at the Hale house.

 

Giving in Derek agrees to view some apartments and within two days Peter’s gotten him to sign papers and he’s the somewhat stupefied owner of a nice three bedroom house on the edge of town that somehow happens to be opposite a Deputy’s, when he points that out Peter smirks and tells him this way the Sheriff can relax and always know where Stiles is.

 

It doesn’t make sense to Derek but he nods and delegates all the decorating to Peter but with a strict budget.

 

He regrets it the next day as Peter spends hours pouring through sample books and asking opinions on wallpaper and paint and carpets and curtains.  Derek escapes to go for a run and wonders how his life got this out of control, he’s supposed to be the Alpha and he winces as he thinks back to how he acted when he first got the power.  Having the power and using it properly are two separate things and it’s been a bitter lesson to swallow.

 

Once the paint is picked out he does help paint most of the rooms and Isaac’s face when his own room is finished is ecstatic, to the point that Stiles tackles him into a hug.  Decorating the house has been a very good Pack bonding exercise, and has highlight how little Derek’s relationship with Stiles has changed through the fake dating.

 

Derek has to go to family dinners at least once a week, Stiles comes over a lot and does homework with Isaac, or practices lacrosse in the garden with Isaac, or he and Peter research and cross reference the Bestiary, he drives around town with Derek and frequently steals Derek’s leather jacket, though Derek is loathe to admit he likes the way it smells afterwards, both their scents mingled in and mixed together.

 

The highlight of all this fake dating is the cinema trips, Peter won’t go unless the film is good enough, Isaac loves going and even the Sheriff turns up on more than one occasion so Stiles is over the moon at getting time to spend with his dad.

 

And no one is harassing Stiles anymore, the two girls make eyes at him but back off accepting that Stiles is in a stable relationship with Derek.

 

It’s going so well that Derek is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for life to screw up.

 

*

 

Summer comes and goes.

 

Scott and Isaac make up first.

 

Stiles is shockingly holding a grudge but Scott wheedles his way to the point that Stiles eventually forgives him.  And the first Derek learns of this is when Stiles is bursting into the house and flapping around with charts and pie graphs and running on about how they never do PDA and Scott’s going to suspicious but they need to ramp up their relationship somehow.

 

The charts all table the ‘normal’ amount of PDA couples should do, length of time for hand holding, lingering glances, and he’s even tabulated leering looks.  Derek flicks through the charts and hands them back all they have to do is say they’re not into PDA plus Stiles is underage.

 

Only Stiles turns eighteen in a matter of weeks.

 

Putting his foot down Derek makes the decision to include the Sheriff, they dodged the harassment thing and frankly Derek is happy with how things are, he has a sneaking suspicion that he’s falling in love with Stiles, a Stiles that will never want him sexually but who’s gaze lingers on Derek when he thinks he isn’t looking.

 

That bittersweet pain smell has started to drift from Stiles if he’s alone with Derek and the boy is very careful how he touches Derek.  He throws himself at Isaac, has even thawed to Peter to the older man’s shock, which might be why Stiles did it, it’s hard to tell with those two, but Stiles is reserved with Derek and holds himself back.

 

Even Scott will see that after hanging around Stiles and Derek.

 

*

 

The Sheriff isn’t a huge amount of help, he’s as stumped as they are, he points out they could break up, or they will have to play the unromantic non demonstrative side of their relationship.  But that doesn’t fit Stiles’ past behaviour with Lydia.

 

Depressed Stiles simply nodded and put his head on the dinning room table, barely missing his plate.  Annoyed at himself for being so useless Derek hesitantly ventures that perhaps the best thing would be to move the fake relationship to a real one.

 

Both Stilinskis stare at him and Derek wants to clam up but mumbles how Stiles is nearly eighteen, and he’s one of the only people to not throw themselves at Derek because of his looks, that he seems to care about Derek and Derek cares for him too, and he trails off and starts making excuses so he can run from the house and avoid Stiles as much as he can.

 

Damn it he’s an adult, he should be able to handle things like this, so what if Kate was his one and only foray into dating and it ended with most of Derek’s family dying, he’s older now, he’s learnt lessons…

 

Stiles’ nervous reply and partial confession that he likes Derek too, has Derek’s heart thudding painfully in his chest, as if any word they make could shatter this fragile thing between them.  And then Stiles finally blurts out that he’s asexual and that he understands Derek would never be interested in him because he can’t give Derek the ‘normal’ things in a healthy relationship because Stiles isn’t ‘normal’.

 

The Sheriff is pole axed for a second at all the confessions but then surges forward to haul Stiles into a bone-crushing hug and fiercely tells him that he is normal and that he loves him.

 

Stalking over Derek places his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and tells him he’s known for sometime, and it doesn’t change how Derek feels about him, he has to choke it out, he’s not used to talking about things, but it’s worth it as he gets dragged into the hug and he can hold Stiles in one of him arms.

 

They spend the evening wrapped up in hugs and Derek breathes in the happy scent coming off of Stiles in waves, and the relieved scent wafting off of the Sheriff.

 

He leaves late at night and Stiles demands a kiss before he leaves, its as soft and as loving as Derek can make it, then Stiles jumps him and peppers his face with kisses as Derek has to use his werewolf strength to stay upright and not drop the squirming mass of his boyfriend.

 

It makes the Sheriff laugh and that makes Stiles laugh.

 

Derek drives home with giant smile on his face and this light feeling of happiness in his chest.  He really prays things don’t go to shit just yet, he wants to hold onto Stiles for a little bit longer.

 

*

 

He wakes up and discovers Stiles has sent him three messages mostly made up of hearts and kisses.  Derek sends a single one back and puts a kiss on it. Damn Stiles is turning him into a sap and he doesn't care.

 

Showering he grabs breakfast and is eating cornflakes when the doorbell rings, it’s a delivery from the florist and there are 21 red roses in a bouquet, and another bouquet that’s a mixture of so many different flowers it’s dizzying.  Though Peter crows and fusses over the mixture as he spouts ancient knowledge behind the meaning of flowers and Derek is overwhelmed by the sentiments that Stiles has managed to deliver via flowers.

 

By lunchtime the lounge has been taken over by helium balloons shaped like hearts, a large basket of cuddly toy wolves, far more candy than Derek could ever eat in a year, a gift certificate for a carwash that did your car by hand, including the awkward bits on the wheels, and a giant teddybear holding a big red heart.

 

Stunned Derek isn’t sure how he’s woken up in an alternate dimension, because Stiles doesn’t do this, they get on great and now they’re dating, nothing has to change.

 

Except Derek flashes back to Stiles and how he behaved around Lydia, the boy went over the top in attempting to gain her attention, and Derek groans as he realises he has to stop Stiles now before the boy bankrupts his father giving Derek gifts to buy his affections, affections he’s won all by himself by being the amazing person he already is.

 

Kicking a sniggering Peter out of the house Derek waits for Stiles to come around and then he staggers under the living octopus that Stiles has somehow transformed into.  He collapses backwards onto his bed and valiantly defends both their virtues so they can talk.

 

He wishes he was better with words as he nearly causes them to break up, it takes him hours to convince Stiles that while he’s enjoyed the attention and gifts that Stiles has smothered him in he only wants and needs Stiles in his life.  The boy isn’t that convinced and this lack of confidence in his general attractiveness is going to be a problem, but for now they lay back and Derek rumbles happily as Stiles pets him.

 

They break Stiles’ curfew but the boy is humming as he walks out of the house and Derek gets the tune stuck in his head for days.  The gifts stop coming, but the hugs and kisses don’t and Derek lets himself hope and fall a little further in love.

 

*

 

On Stiles eighteenth birthday there’s a party at Stiles’ house.  And a host of people are invited, though as they all arrive Derek notices there aren’t that many people, though Scott and his Pack all turn up, Erika, and Boyd too.  The Argents, Mrs McCall and of course Derek’s Pack.  There are some guys from the lacrosse team and there’s even a birthday card and message from Jackson.

 

Possibly the fact that most of the Sheriff’s Department turn up too and tease Stiles about surviving to his eighteenth keeps the alcohol to a minimum and overall the party is a success.

 

And Derek is staying over tonight.  Their first night together and he can smell the nerves from Stiles, the protectiveness from the Sheriff and he’s determined that this night is going to be memorable for all the right reasons.

 

They clear up and then it’s bedtime, the drift up the stairs and the normally exuberant teen is shy and uncertain.  Derek strips unselfconsciously to his boxers and then steals one of Stiles more baggy shirts to sleep in.  He tries to make Stiles smile and laugh, most of his attempts fall flat but finally they end up in bed and talk for hours, well Stiles talks, but he listens to the few words Derek says and this is something new to both of them, more intimate than they’ve ever had.

 

Slipping into sleep they doze off and when Derek wakes up with an armful of Stiles he can’t believe he got so damn lucky.

 

*

 

Derek has had to get used to how people treat him because of his looks, he’s learnt to stonewall people, how to spot the persistent ones and avoid them if possible, and how to leave behind their numbers so he can get away from them.

 

Stiles, however, hasn’t.  And the teen has a jealous streak a mile wide.  If anything that possessiveness makes Derek feel better, because Stiles isn’t interested in Derek for his body, he’s interested in him for everything else, and Stiles’ll fight tooth and nail to keep it.

 

He just wishes the rest of the world would accept that he’s fallen in love with Stiles, he only wants Stiles, that Stiles is this amazing person that fascinates him and who he’ll never ever get bored of.  Plus Stiles has a tendency to refuse to bow down to Derek’s demands and can draw him out of his broodingness.  The Sheriff, call me Jon, has admitted that Derek is calming Stiles down and it’s having a positive effect on Stiles’ schoolwork and general outlook on life.

 

The bottle blonde in front of him isn’t taking no for an answer and Derek resists wolfing out on her just to see her scream, Stiles has been rubbing off of on him and that strange sense of humour of his that he shares with Peter.

 

In the end Derek lets rip right in the middle of the bowling alley, when it’s quiet, so the sound will travel further and he tells her that he has no interest in cheating on his boyfriend.  She makes a few attempts to tempt him with how much better she’d be under Derek when he senses something he can use, he knows this has a stigma attached to it, but he declares openly that he’s never going to be interested because Stiles is an amazing and vigorous pitcher.

 

The silence in the bowling alley is suffocating and they leave.  Stiles is upset that Derek lied to them and Derek has to calm him down and mention that Stiles is an amazing and vigorous pitcher because they did go and play a Pack version of baseball, and Stiles’ pitches were perfect for him to hit the ball, and he’s therefore Derek ideal pitcher.

 

It makes Stiles laugh and when he stays over that night Derek cuddles in and falls asleep smelling the happiness pouring off of Stiles.

 

Weirdly the big announcement seems to cause people to respect Stiles more, as if being the pitcher of the relationship is the thing all men should aspire too. 

 

Even Scott is nicer.

 

*

 

It takes Derek years to convince Stiles he’s sticking with him, years that include the hell of Stiles being away in college, but it was nice for Stiles to meet other asexuals, to reach out and connect, to find out that for all his unique Stileness, there was never anything wrong with him being asexual.

 

And Derek gets to meet the partners of the romantic asexuals to learn a bit for himself how to handle his low sexual needs, to use it in a way to bond with Stiles, and not make either of them feel left out or pressured into anything.

 

Who knew having Stiles watch as Derek masturbated could be so hot, or have him press naked against him and trail his fingers up Derek’s body could be so damn fulfilling.

 

And it turns out that Stiles not adding up was just the thing for Derek, because together they added up perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I handled the sexual harassment wrong in this story, Stiles should have been able to get the girls to back off and realise what they were doing was wrong, his dad should have been able to do something. I just felt it highlighted some of the unequalness of society because had Stiles been female and the girls male then Stiles would have had more sympathy and perhaps more options open to make them back off. Or not.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.
> 
> And if I got any of the asexuality stuff wrong I apologise, I’ve done research but not had someone I could get more firsthand experience off of, I hope it isn’t too inaccurate.
> 
> Also just found that someone did art for my fanfic, so thank you captaindick, I like the little domestic scene you did *author bows humbly at your skill* I hope I added this link correctly, techno skills are something I do not posses: http://captaindick.tumblr.com/post/40861809954/a-moment-from-doesnt-add-up-this-isnt-really


End file.
